Danny Bananas
Danny Bananas 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman|''BoJack Horseman]]. He took over as show-runner of ''Horsin' Around'' after Herb Kazzaz was fired. He appears in a flashback in ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]].''' Physical Appearance '''Danny is a Proboscis monkey man. His fur is various shades of brown. He wears a deep green sweater with white embroidery, white collared shirt, light blue jeans, light grey socks, and white lace-up sneakers. Personality Danny appeared to have an enthusiastic personality. Little else is known about him. Background History ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', begins with a flashback from 1994. BoJack is meeting Danny Bananas at a diner. He tells BoJack he meets a lot of big names, some of the sexiest guys of the '90s. He gives examples such as Nick Nolte and Mickey Rourke. He then starts telling about how his daughter couldn't care less, but says she got really excited when she found out her father was meeting BoJack. He then slides BoJack a pen and paper, and asks for his autograph, saying it would really make his daughter's day. BoJack writes his signature on the paper, with a sad sigh. Danny starts enthusiastically telling BoJack how Angela Diaz called him, and asked him to run Horsin' Around, after Herb was fired. Danny says he's very fortunate, to have been given the opportunity, to work on Horsin' Around ''and work with the most finely calibrated cast on television. He then goes on to say, he knows there was friction between Herb and BoJack, and Herb left under not-great circumstances. Danny states he is approaching this, from the point-of-view that he's a guest in BoJack's home. He goes on to say, that the magic of ''Horsin' Around, isn't Danny Bananas or Herb Kazzaz. He uses the analogy of the Big Mac, saying he doesn't want to change the recipe or formula of the show, and BoJack is the "special sauce." Danny says he only wants to be the middle bun. Later, BoJack is talking to Sharona about the meeting with Danny. Sharona comments that Danny sure did a number on BoJack, and BoJack counters that it was a very nice meeting, as Sharona pours alcohol in his mug. He then expresses a desire for there to be no tension on set. BoJack then says he feels Danny represents a fresh start. Sharona goes to her cart and grabs her scissors. She then asks BoJack if that's why he got Herb fired. BoJack states he wasn't the one who got Herb fired. Sharona then tells him to quit moving his head, because otherwise, she can't do his hair. BoJack then further says that there was nothing he could do about Herb, and if it wasn't for him the whole show would have been canceled. He then asks where Sharona would have gone, and who would higher a hair and make-up lady with shaky hands. Sharona tells him her hands are only shaky when she doesn't drink. BoJack suggests she should put that on her resume. Sharona says he's bitter because she's the only person who drinks as much as he does. There is then the starry sky from the planetarium behind BoJack in the vanity mirror. In another flashback, in his dressing room, BoJack calls out Sarah Lynn's name multiple times. She impatiently asks him what is it. He says he needs Sharona to do his hair. Sharona tells him she'll be with him shortly. BoJack then asks why are they doing Sarah Lynn's hair in his dressing room, and not hers. Sarah Lynn explains it's because her stepdad is in there, and he's being weird. BoJack then asks how that's his problem. Sharona says they appreciate his hospitality. Sarah Lynn then asks what BoJack thinks of Danny. BoJack says he's alright. She tells them she misses Herb. Sharona comforts her, by putting her hand on her shoulder, and saying that they all miss him. BoJack asks what difference it makes since they all have a job to do. Sarah Lynn says, all she is saying is she misses him. BoJack says, that he is just saying, it's not his fault Herb got fired. Sara Lynn defensively apologizes and Sharona says no one is blaming him. BoJack says he thinks Danny represents a fresh start. Sarah Lynn points out, that doesn't it feel weird, to do the show, without Herb. BoJack starts to say something, about what Herb would have done if he cared about the show. He is then cut off by Sharona saying, "what, being gay?" BoJack says he put himself on the line for them and asks if they realize how lucky they are, to have all this. He says Herb was going to throw that all away. He then asks what they did, when he's the one who made the tough choice. Sarah Lynn says she doesn't know, and Sharona reminds him she's only ten. BoJack states that is basically considered an adult, in Hollywood years. He then starts to leave, telling them to enjoy his dressing room. Sharona says she knows BoJack feels bad, but he shouldn't take it out on a little girl. Sharona follows him out the door. BoJack yells that he doesn't feel bad, he feels great. Sarah Lynn sits in the chair with tears in her eyes. There is then a water bottle with the starry sky, on the vanity in front of Sarah Lynn. In another flashback, they are filming an office scene. In the scene, Sabrina was supposed to skip school and be in The Horse's work suitcase. The Horse makes a joke about Sabrina being in the suitcase, however, when he opens it, she's not in there. The director yells cut. Later, behind the scenes, Danny tells BoJack he is doing great on set, but there has been a slight change in plans. Danny then lets him know Sarah Lynn had to go home early, so the episode has to be about The Horse not bringing Sabrina to work. BoJack sounding concerned, asks if Sarah Lynn is OK. Danny says he is telling BoJack this is because he is Danny's main guy around here. He tells BoJack, Sarah Lynn got her hands on some alcohol. Danny says her mother wants to sue and is very angry. He thinks it's just big talk, but someone needs to be held accountable, otherwise, they will all be in huge trouble. He tells BoJack to be straight with him and asks if the alcohol belonged to BoJack. He reiterates that someone needs to be held accountable, and they need to figure out who that's going to be. BoJack nervously says not to look at him. Danny then stares at BoJack and messes his hair ever so slightly. He then says his haircut is "a little uneven, is all." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Monkey Category:Flashback characters